Bubbles
by Valkeyrie
Summary: A cute IchigoXRyou fic. Please be nice! Ryou forces Ichigo to work late and she starts to cry. What will happen when he goes to comfort her and gets into a rage? What will he unwillingly reveal? Some LettuceXKeiichiro,ZakuroXMinto,PurinXTarturo
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did it would be a little scary...

CHAPTER 1

"Ryou, you jerk! Why won't you give me a raise? I'm the only one who works around here!" Ichigo fumed, kicking over the nearest chair.

"Pick the chair up Ichigo." Ryou stated bluntly, turning her towards it unkindly.

"I don't want to'" she said immaturely.

Ryou stared at her angrily and walked away. But before he left he made his anger quite clear.

"You WILL work the late shift for the next two months, and I'm docking your pay $2." He said, not even bothering to turn around.

"You stupid, bossy, son of a !" Ichigo yelled, tossing the broom at him.

Unfortunately for her, she had horrible aim. Ryou turned and watched the broom clatter to the floor and break. He smirked and turned back to the door.

"Oi baka, you just lost yourself five more dollars." Ryou called out, leaving Ichigo to her thoughts of killing him slowly and painfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou tried to pay attention to the information on the screen, but knowing that he had made Ichigo so mad disturbed him. _It's only a lousy seven dollars…why does it matter? It's not like she needs it…_ he thought bitterly, banging his fists onto the keyboard.

"Ryou, don't beat up the keyboard. What did it do to you?" Keiichiro asked, laughter hinting in his voice.

"I'll tell you what it did! It got in the way of my fists." Ryou grumbled, deciding that the keyboard would have to succumb to his pummeling.

"Now Ryou, you know the keyboard was there before your fists. Now, what's really bothering you? Our favorite strawberry haired kitty?" Keiichiro asked, a smile hinting at his lips.

"NO! Why would I care about that baka?" He said unconvincingly.

"Ahh, so it is her. Did you play Mr. Tough guy again?" He asked, shaking his head.

"What do you think?" Ryou snapped, glaring at his older friend.

"I think you can't find a way to express your feelings so like a little kid you pick on her. I also think that you should apologize for whatever you did." Keiichiro said undaunted by the glare of death that Ryou was giving him.

"Fine. I doubt she's still here though." Ryou grumbled, standing up and walking over to the stairs.

"She's still here." Keiichiro said softly.

Ryou noticed the look on his friend's face and gulped. _Did I make her cry? Oh, please no…._ he thought starting up the stairs.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" Ryou asked, walking up to her where she sat in a puddle of water and soap.

"Yeah. Go away." She sniffed, turning away from him.

Ryou looked down at her hurt. He sighed, and then kneeled down next to her. She didn't move, but he knew she could see him.

"…I'm ...sorry…" he said slowly, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, right. What am I supposed to say? All better? 'Cause I'm not. You treat me like dirt and you think a simple apology will make everything better until the next insult?" She said furious, glaring over at him.

"I guess not. What do you want from me? Because I obviously don't know. I wish I did. Why don't you tell me, hmm?" he retorted, standing up.

"Be nice, give me a raise, and act like you care about my feelings for once!"

"You think I don't? I know every word you say. I know what you think of me. I know how much you love your precious 'Aoyoma-kun' and how much you hate how I never give you a raise." Ryou yelled angrily, throwing his arms into the air.

"But do you give a crap about my feelings? No! I have feelings to you know! Just because I don't act like I care doesn't mean I don't. Do you know how much it hurts me when I go to sleep alone with your angry words playing in my head over and over! Do you know how much it hurts me to say all the stuff that I don't want to but have to, because I can't let anyone in? You don't know how much I suffer. You don't know anything about how people feel!" He snarled, knocking over a chair.

"You don't know anything…" he sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

_Is he crying?_ Ichigo gasped, watching him try to hide his face.

"Ryou, I…"

"Shut up. 'You' don't get it. It hurts Ichigo. It hurts me to love you when I know how much you hate me." He yelled, tears staining his face.

"You…you love me?" Ichigo stuttered, processing what he had said.

"Yes, but you hate me and all you care about is Masaya! I know how to love, but all you have for me is hate." He snarled bitterly.

"But, I, I…don't hate you." She said, standing up.

She walked over to him and touched his shoulder. He flinched and moved away from her. She turned her head away and said quietly.

"I don't hate you. I think…I think I like you." She whispered, looking at the floor.

NOTE: review please if you want chapter 2. all types of reviews welcome...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer:I don't own TMM. Sorry folks.

Bubbles

Chapter 2: A mischievious kiss

"You..like me?" Ryou said, looking over at her shocked.

Ichigo nodded, her hands clasped tight in front of her. Ryou smiled a little and pulled her closer to him. She gasped and fell right into his arms. She looked up at him, her face bright red.

"Ryou, I…" she gulped, looking away from him to keep herself from melting in his arms.

He looked down at her, and she gasped. He looked like a normal person. The way he looked at her was nothing like the way Masaya ever did. Masaya made her feel warm and fuzzy. With Ryou she felt like she was on fire.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Uhh…I'm, I'm okay! I'm so sorry!" She said, standing up quickly.

"Oh, okay. No big deal. I pulled you to me. No need to apologize." He said, looking slightly hurt. Only slightly.

"…Oh. Ryou, did you really mean all the things you said?"

He looked at her, an open look of sincerity. He nodded and Ichigo swore she could actually see the walls crashing down. He no longer seemed mad, or lonely. He seemed like a different person.

Ichigo couldn't help smiling as the tears slid down her face. She wrapped her arms aroung him and pulled Ryou into a tight embrace. He looked down at her shocked before her returned the hug. He held her tight to him and he sighed, surrounded by the scent of strawberries.

_"Ryou…"_ I chigo sighed, closing her eyes.

Ryou lifted Ichigo's face to his. She stared into his brilliant aquamarine eyes. His eyes had a softer look to them, and they made her feel so safe and that whatever happens, he'd be there by her side. Ryou leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, his other arm pressing her to him.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as Ryou placed his lips on hers. _Haven't we kissed before? Why does this feel so different?_ Ichigo thought, closing her eyes. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Ryou pulled away slowly, looking down at her. She looked up at him and felt like she was walking on air. She let go of his neck and let her arms fall to her side. He smiled, and brought one hand to her head.

"You should learn to control these better." He said, stroking one of the black fuzzy ears on her head.

Ichigo's face went beet red, not only because she had been insukted, but because how good it felt to have him rubbing her ears. She sighed, tilting her head as her stroked her cat ears.

"You like this, huh strawberry?" he said, scratching the base of her ear.

"Purr…" Ichigo sighed, leaning into his scratches.

"You know what…I don't think a bell like this suits you." Ryou said, letting his hand trail to the back of her neck where the ends of the ribbon hung.

He tugged on the slightly and watched as it slid to the floor. He kicked it, sending it skidding into the kitchen. Ichigo looked up at him surprised.

"Don't worry; I'll get you a new one. A better one." He said leaning in to kiss her once more.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!...BANG!_

"Was, was that all a dream? Why would I dream that! I like Masaya, not Shirogane!" Ichigo groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

Her hands traveled limply to her neck. She gasped felling nothing but the cold smoothness of her neck. _My ribbon's gone!_

_Note!_

_Sassami-kun:_Hey...here's chappie 2. Review for more. Hmm, was it all a dream? (HINT: Masaya has done something, maybe the ribbon is a signal...)Unfourtunately, that was all a dream. Ryou had the same one though...Next chapter has some masayaXichigo...but it will change soon...

_Ryou:_ What? Really...hmm. Wow, i really got some in that dream huh? Wait a minute...I'm not that emotional!

_Sassami-kun:_ Oh be quiet. I'll make you do it with Keiichiro again.

_Ryou:_...o.O Uhhh, never mind me...Review dammit. Tokyo Review View, Away!

_Sassami-kun:_ o.O ...let's go buddy. Time to make me that pastry...grabs Ryou by the ear You know our bet. No corny-ness or else you had to bake me sometin'

_Ryou:_ SOB please review so she won't convince me to do anymore bets! SOB

_Sassami-kun:_ Cackles evily and smirks at Ryou Fine. But If I don't get 25 reviews our next bet will be interesting indeed...Pulles out a pair of silver handcuffs and a dog collar

_Ryou:_ o.o' oh crap...


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles

Chapter 4: What A Dream!

Ichigo sat staring in the mirror. Her room was a mess and her closets dumped inside out. Tears streamed down her face as she rubbed her neck.

"My ribbon…I can't find it anywhere." She whispered, looking around the room.

She found her cellphone and opened it. She dialed in Masaya's phone number and sat there on her bed waiting for him to pick up.

"Moshi Moshi. Masaya speaking."

"Masaya! I can't find my ribbon!" Ichigo sniffed.

"Oh, Ichigo…I can't really talk now…" He muttered, something crackling in the background.

"Why not? Where are you?" She said, trying to figure out the noise.

"I'm…Hey, give it back…!"

"Moshi Moshi. Mo Miwa speaking. What buisness do you have with my bf?"

"Excuse me! Your bf? Masaya's my bofriend!" Ichigo snarled into the phone angrily.

"Ichigo? Please, let me explain…" Masaya pleaded in the background.

"No. I can't believe you. You said you loved me. I was willing to give my life for you and you repay me with this crap? I'm sorry, it isn't gonna fly. We're through. Go hang out with your precious Miwa girl." Ichigo sobbed/yelled into the phone before hanging it up.

"Perfect. Now I have to go to work like this…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo, are you okay? You seem a bit down in the dumps." Lettuce said, looking over at her sulking friend.

"Huh? No, I'm okay. Don't worry about me." She said, attempting a smile.

Lettuce looked at her and then rushed off to fill an order. Ichigo walked to the stairway and sat down. She let the tears slide down her cheeks and bit her lip so she wouldn't make a scene.

"Oi, baka strawberry. What's wrong?"

Ichigo turned around and sighed. The one person she didn't need right now.

"What does it matter Shirogane? It's not like you'd care." She sniffed wiping her face on the back of her hand.

"Probably not. But since Keiichiro said I should try being a more understanding person, I'm willing to listen." He sighed, plopping down next to her.

"Well, okay. Last night I had this weird dream. I was there and so…!" She stopped realizing what had happened in that dream.

"So….?"

"Uh, well and this dream was, uh, really real, ya' know? And I woke up and I didn't have my ribbon. So I looked around and stuff and I couldn't find it. So I called Masaya and there was this girl. And, and…we broke up." She was in tears by the time she finished.

"Unhh, don't cry! It'll be okay." Ryou said akwardly, running his fingers through her hair as she sobbed into his shirt.

Ichigo continued to cry into Ryou's chest. He looked down at her and looked around. No one was there to take the sobbing Ichigo to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her akwardly and sat there.

'Ryou's hugging me? Is this all a dream? Why is he being so nice?'

Ichigo looked up at him, tears still trailing across her face. He reached up one of his hands and brushed her tears away. She turned pink and looked over at the wall behing him.

"Please stop crying okay? That jerk isn't good enough for you anyways…" Ryou said, turning her face to his.

"What?" She said confused. 'How would he know who's good enough for me? That's my standards, not his!'

"He was not good enough for you. You need someone to hold you, somebody to be there night and day." He said, leaning forward and kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"Someone to kiss your fears away…" He whispered, hugging her to him.

'Ryou?'

"I'm the one who's always here for you. I may not show it, but I care about you." He whispered in her ear, sighing.

"I'll always be here. I just want you to know that no matter what you think of me, I'll always be here. And no matter what happens, you'll always be in my heart." He said, leaning his head against hers.

"Ryou, I…" Ichigo gasped, realizing just how close he was.

"Ichigo, I love you, even if you wish me dead. Remember that." He said, standing up suddenly and walking away.

"Ryou…" Ichigo said, touching the side of her face.

"How could you love me after all the things I've put you through?"


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: This is the real chapter 4. I made an error and called chapter three chapter 4. I am so sorry.

Disclaimer by Ryou: Sassami-kun does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. (Smirks) Wishes she did though…

Bubbles

Chapter 4: Fallin' in Love With Ryou

"…I think I'm in love with that jerk. I can't believe it." Ichigo muttered, walking around aimlessly. She ignored the customers as they asked her to listen.

"I…I used to yell at him and all of this time he loved me…" She realized, walking into the kitchen. She crashed into something head first and fell onto the ground.

"Oww…" she winced, her eyes tearing up.

"Are you okay? Why weren't you paying attention to where you were going baka?" She opened her eyes and gaped. She had crashed into Ryou. And into the cake he was now wearing.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, jumping up. "Let me help you clean up…you're covered in cake." She winced; realizing cake was coating his shirt, pants, face and hair.

"I'm fine. Don't bother." He said, constraining his anger.

"No! I'm gonna help." Ichigo said, taking a nearby cloth and wiping the cake off his clothes. By the time she was done, her hand was covered in it as well.

"There. All better." She beamed, looking at his cake-free clothes. "And I got your face, you can wash your hair…Shoot! I got it all over my hand…" She said, looking at her pink and blue hand.

"Your hand?" Ryou asked, looking at her.

"Yeah…Look." She said holding out her hand.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist. He brought it close to his face. "Ryou, what are you…!" She gasped, realizing what he was doing.

'He is licking the frosting off my hand. He is licking my HAND!' She yelled internally, her face bright red.

Ryou dropped her hand and simply walked away. Ichigo stared blankly at her hand, a shiver running through her spine.

"Ryou!" She managed to gasp, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to her, a blank expression on his face.

"Yeah? What is it?" He said, staring at her blankly. She could feel her face flush.

"…Thanks…for getting …the frosting…off. " she stammered, shifting under his gaze.

He walked over to her. Her eyes widened as he kissed her, a small kis that tasted of frosting.

"Anytime Strawberry.Anytime."

NOTE: So, what do you think? Yes, I am dying at the shortness too…(Sniffs) I couldn't add more. It would ruin it! Review please. Sorry if there's any OOC-ness. Ryou had to do that though. Rember, this isn't over yet. Next chapter preview: "Ryou…I love you." Lettuce stammered, her face bright red. "I'm sorry Lettuce, I just can't…" Read it to find out! Ahh, so complicated. Who is it she confesses to? It isn't Ryou, sorry folks. That's too easy!


	5. NOTE!

The hint lied. Lettuce said Ryou. Not Ryou. Member that.


	6. Chapter 5

Bubbles 

Chapter 5: Lettuce And…

Lettuce sighed as she washed yet another table. She'd never complain, but it was really boring. She couldn't help but think that.

"Lettuce! Hey, there you are. Do you think you could help me out? You see, I'm making a cake for this party and I need a little help. It's a big cake." Keiichiro said, walking up to her. Lettuce blushed and told him that she'd help.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked feeling strangely flustered. Keiichiro smiled at her.

"Well you see, the cake is too big for one person to frost. Could you help me frost it?" Keiichiro said, leading her to the kitchen where a cake, literally 5 ½ feet tall stood. Lettuce stared at the cake for a few seconds.

"Okay. Will Ryou count this in my pay? Or will he take off for the work that I missed?" Lettuce said, picking up one of the frosting tubes. Keiichiro laughed lightly as he grabbed one of the tubes himself. Lettuce felt her cheeks turn red as he laughed.

"I think he will give you your regular pay as if you were still sadly scrubbing the tables." He said, winking.

"What! I wasn't sad! Just bored. Kind of…really bored. I like working at the café and all, but I don't like constantly scrubbing tables. Or picking up broken plates." Lettuce said, beginning to frost the second layer of the cake with green frosting.

"Well, you could always greet people and take orders. You don't have to do that stuff." Keiichiro said, frosting the top layer in a darker green than the one Lettuce had.

"I know…I get nervous though. I don't want to mess up." Lettuce said softly.

"Oh shoot!" Lettuce said suddenly. The frosting had burst all over her. Her face, neck and arms were covered in it.

"Lettuce! Hold on, I'll go get a towel!" Keiichiro said, rushing out of the room. Lettuce stood there, tears welling in her eyes.

"I messed up again. I can't even frost a cake." Lettuce sobbed, wiping the frosting off of her ands and onto her apron. She stopped. _'Keiichiro still thinks that I'm a great person. Why? Why did my face feel so hot? Maybe…' _She was interrupted when Keiichiro came back in the room.

"Let me help you get cleaned up." He said, in that parental caring tone he always had. Lettuce nodded stupidly and let him wipe the frosting off her face. She felt weird having his face so close to hers. Only a few millimeters away.

"There we go. All clean. Lettuce? What's wrong?" Keiichiro asked noticing that she was not only red, but had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Nothing." Lettuce said looking at the floor and his shoes. He gently raised her face to his and looked down at her.

"Lettuce, I have taken care of Ryou. I know that nothing means something. It always feels better after you tell someone." He said, Lettuce's emerald eyes swimming in tears.

"Well, I'm a screw up. Everyone says so. But…" Keiichiro looked down at her silently, and nodded his head as a signal for her to go on.

"Keiichiro…I love you." Lettuce stammered, her face bright red.

"Lettuce…I can't…" Keiichiro said shocked. Lettuce smiled sullenly.

"I know. I was foolish to think otherwise, Arigato." Lettuce said, turning to walk away.

"Lettuce. I can't help with the screwing up part. But the second part I can help." Keiichiro said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

NOTE: Sorry for fooling you. Here's chapter five. I'm such a tease. I want to see some feedback on my newest story. Burning Ice and Freezing Fire. Sato X Dai. Good, longish, and oh so well written. Maybe a little OOC-ness, but it's my first in any other show. Please? 


	7. Chapter 6

Bubbles

Chapter 6: …Lettuce and Keiichiro?

* * *

(Note: Starts with Ryou and Ichigo. From their point of view.)

* * *

Ichigo blushed at what Ryou had said. He called her strawberry, but left out the baka. He was so different. Ichigo sat mulling this over when she heard someone cry out.

Keiichiro ran out of the kitchen saying something about a towel. When he went back in Ichigo went over to spy on him.

"What are you looking at?" Ichigo turned around and shushed Ryou. Ryou shrugged and looked over her shoulder.

"Let me help you get cleaned up." That was Keiichiro. 'I bet he would make a great dad.' Ichigo mused.

"There we go. All clean. Lettuce? What's wrong?" Ichigo looked harder and saw a red crying Lettuce. She felt Ryou look in as well.

"Nothing." Ryou sighed. 'Nothing always means something.' Keiichiro always says. 'It feels better if you tell someone.'

"Lettuce, I have taken care of Ryou. I know that nothing means something. It always feels better after you tell someone." Ryou almost laughed. He was thinking the same thing. Ichigo punched him on the arm.

"Well, I'm a screw up. Everyone says so. But…"

Ichigo and Ryou looked at each other. "But what?" They both said silently.

"Keiichiro…I love you." Ryou and Ichigo's mouthes dropped to the floor. They waited to hear his response.

"I'm sorry…I can't…" "I know. I was foolish to think otherwise, Arigato." Ichigo and Ryou let out silent screams as Lettuce started to walk towards them.

"Lettuce. I can't help with the screwing up part. But the second part I can help." Ryou and Ichigo watched as Keiichiro kissed Lettuce. The door then decided to be a bitch and opened, spilling the two spys onto the floor. Lettuce and Keiichiro broke apart and stared at the two on the floor.

"Wha…What are you guys doing here!" Lettuce gulped nervously, her face beet red. Ryou and Ichigo scrambled to their feet. Ichigo laughed nervously whilst Ryou glared at Keiichiro.

"She's too young for you." He said simply, pointing to Lettuce. Keiichiro thought a moment then smiled.

"Yes, but isn't Miss Momomiya young as well?" he said, his head cocked in a slight dog-like manner. As if trying to read a book with no words.

"…No. Not as big a diffrence as you guys. Ichigo's 13 and I'm 16. Lettuce is 14 and you are 22. Three years to eight. Not a very good comparison." Ryou scoffed, pulling Ichigo protectively closer.

"I see. Well, we can always wait until you are 16." Keiichiro said to Lettuce. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine with it. Just don't suck face in public. That is a no-no with your giant age diffrence." Ichigo said positively. Ryou stared at her.

"What? You don't care?" Lettuce and Keiichiro said simultaneously. They both blushed a little at the fact they were in sync.

"Nope. Neither does Ryou. Right?" Ichigo said, draping her arms around him.

"Guess not…Hey where are Zakuro, Minto and Purin?" Ryou remarked, noticing the eerie silence.

Keiichiro looked around the dining room. "Not in here…wonder if they ever even came to work."

Ryou sighed, and Ichigo giggled. Ryou looked down at Ichigo. "What's so funny?"

"Mint is at her Japanese dancing class, Zakuro's at a photo shoot and Purin's on the roof." Ryou looked out the window as the monkey mew mew jumped on and of of the roof. He smiled and ruffled Ichigo's hair.

"Wait here. I have something for you." He whispered, letting go of her. He walked out of the room quietly. Ichigo wondered what it was and Keiichiro was getting his keys to drive Lettuce home.

* * *

NOTE: What could Ryou have? Believe me, it's gonna be ironic. Seriously. If you read the first two chapters you already know somewhat. Not the details of course. The general idea. 


	8. Chapter 7

Bubbles

Chapter 7: A New Collar for a New Kitty

Ichigo stood patiently awaiting Ryou's return. What could he have gotten her? She sighed and wondered about what it was.

Ichigo was so deep in thought she did not even hear Ryou come in. He walked up behind her quietly, a box in one hand behind his back. "So, just how many cracks in the paint are there?" He said softly, noticing her intent gaze on the wall.

"…Huh? Wall? Oh…I don't know. You guys painted it, not me." Ichigo said, realizing she had been staring at the wall for some odd minutes.

"…No. We had someone come in. Anyways…here." Ryou said, holding out the pink box complete with red bow. Ichigo took the box slowly, not to seem too eager. Which, of course, she was.

She undid the bow slowly. "Did you tie the bow?" Ryou nodded once and sighed. Ichigo decided she wasn't going to go slow anymore. She ripped open the box and gasped. Inside laid a gold chain link choker with a ruby and emerald strawberry bell with silver seeds.

"Oh, Ryou. I, I can't. It's too good for me." She said, holding the box out to him.

Ryou took the necklace out and ordered her to turn around and let him put it on her. "It's my money and I'll buy what I want!" "But it's so expensive!" "Good! Now, turn around." "Iie." "Hai." "Shimatta! FINE!" "Ouch." When he finally got the necklace on, she stopped complaining.

Ichigo pulled out a compact mirror. "Suge! It's so pretty!" she squealed, looking at it in the mirror. Ryou nodded approvingly. Ichigo felt foolish for trying to give it back.

Ichigo looked at the floor and mumbled "…I'm sorry I bit you."

Ryou stared at her and then sighed. "I better not get rabies or something." THWONK "Owww!"

"That's what you get meanie. Now, say sorry and I'll get you a band-aid." Ryou mumbled something that sounded like an apology. Ichigo rushed of to get a band-aid. "Works every time…" Ryou laughed as she left. He had really been mumbling about how she should apologize and get her shot papers out.

Ichigo came back in with a few band-aides. She looked over at Ryou's arm then the band-aides. She picked out the biggest one and unpeeled the wrapping on it. She stuck it on the cut and sighed. "Ryou…I don't have rabies." She said, hitting him again.

"Gomen…you know that a situation like that would provoke me!" (Ichigo: o.O) Ichigo laughed and sighed…well, huffed. "You know what? That's why lo-like you." She said softly.

Ryou stared at her quizzically. "Lo-like? What's the lo- stand for?

"…Um…Aishiteru Ryou…" She said softly looking at the ground.

Ryou's eyes widened and he smiled slightly. "…Aishiteru mo…"

* * *

Sorry it's so short…XD Um…Well…Aishiteru means I love you, Aishiteru mou-I love you too… 


End file.
